exilesofedvensfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Soriel
Soriel is a Half Elf from the village of Tel'der'lah in Northeron. She uses dual swords, and is unwilling to trust those who use magic as a way to fight. Soriel is lighthearted, but the weight of her brother's actions often serves as a burden to her. She has a strong intuition, and is unwilling to let her guard down unless she feels completely confident in her situation. Background Soriel is the second child of a half elf couple, her father is the current Master of Vela’kah, a dual sword fighting style created by the clan. The focus of the style is on grace and cunning (elven), as well as strength (human). As a child, Soriel was secretly taught how to use swords by her older brother _____. The clan leader knew, but allowed her to learn because she always showed promise despite the fact that girls were rarely taught combat techniques, only boys. She continued to learn as her father taught her brother and other boys his age in the village. She was never as good as any of the boys, but was diligent nevertheless. 6 years ago, she began to notice a change in her brother. He became less interested in his human side, and embraced the parts of him that were elven. He often confided in her the rumors he heard from travelers, that there were other races who possessed the ability to turn him into an elf. He continued to learn his sword techniques as rigorously as ever, but no longer viewed his weapons as harmonious with what he wanted, and as an impure art. 4 years ago, Soriel’s brother killed their parents and several top students, then fled the village. (killing his father in the hope that the dual sword technique would be ended and there would be a return to elven fighting styles.) The village elder charged Soriel, now one of the better remaining students of the art, and _____’s only blood relation (her grandparents were in old age), to find him and to discover why he left (for no one knew of his discontent), and, if necessary, avenge their parents death and the toll on the community. With her family name now stained, she trained for 4 years under her grandfather’s guidance (the previous swordmaster) and left the village in search of and clues to her brother’s whereabouts. She has a home should she wish to return to her village, but many other families in the clan hold a slight resentment toward her family for what her brother did. Relationships Exiles Soriel joins the exiles after helping Alexandros and Vengeant to escape from prison. She chose to help them after speaking with the guard upon seeing Vengeant, recognizing her as a member of the Daegon'hai and wishing to see if she knew anything about her brother and his search for magic. Knowing that the clan of rogue humans had met their exile looking for a way to transform themselves, and that her brother has become corrupted searching for a form of magic as well, Soriel does not want to become too heavily involved with those who possess magic abilities. She believes magic, although it has pure roots, has too often been twisted into something wicked and distrustful, and the user leaves themselves too open to evil forces. As a result, she does not trust Vengeant at first due to the demon inside her, but likes the fact that she shares Soriel’s intuition on when a situation has potential to be a trap. Soriel is often confused because of Vengeant's tendency to switch between sarcasm and kindness towards her. She deides to begin to pursue a friendship with Vengeant once Vengeant gives her a flower for the first time. Soriel trusts Alexandros the most from the beginning, and values his extensive knowledge of geography and his people, because it shows a great contrast to Soriel’s limited sense of direction (She has rarely left Northeron) and lack of knowledge of her elven past. Overall, despite her distrust of some, Soriel prefers to stay on good terms with the people she is traveling with, and is happy to help. Romantic Skills Abilities Soriel has the ability to cleanse the body of unwanted demons or spirits. The technique was taught to her by her father, and is passed down to every half elf as a way to protect other clan members if they begin to take the path many Krevos took. Other Anyone with human blood knows of the passages between Vaelerisan and Vaeli, secret was kept among the Vaeliens and subsequently the Half-elves in case of another Dark Age. As a result, Soriel knows her way in parts of Northeron that may seem most inhospitable.